


Scent of Leather

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Scent of Leather

The Scent of Leather and Love

 

 

Jim looked down at his Pet and smiled.

It had been some time since he had last brought his Pet to this place, a place that he only knew about. Its location not disclosed to anyone for it was his personal retreat from the world around him. Even his Pet didn't know where it was; only that it was important to his Master.

Upon arrival, Jim had his Pet strip and kneel on the special rug waiting as Jim changed from his street clothes to his comfortable black silk robe. It felt cool against his taut skin. He enjoyed the sense of freedom it gave him as he slowly encased his Pet in the leather bindings that he loved to adorn him with.

Completing his task, Jim took a deep whiff and exhaled slowly. The rich, pure smell of leather and Blair's essence were intoxicating to him. God, he loved it.

Standing beside the bed, Jim stared possessively down at the man laid out before him: his mate, his lover, his Pet, Blair. Starting at the top with his Pet's tousled hair and slowly moving downwards, Jim took in the sight of the leather blindfold, ball gag, leather-studded collar, then followed his arms held above his head, with the leather arm bands and cuffs that were attached to the bar that in turn was attached to the head of the bed. Moving down to his Pet's chest, Jim gazed at the swollen nipples held tight in their prison vises, a leather tie connecting them and then running down past the leather belt to attach to the leather collar just below the cock head. A leather cockring and ball harness completed the look. His Pet's cock was swollen to full mass, standing tall and hard.

Beautiful, Jim thought appreciatively and leaned down to gently tug the tie stretched between nipples and cock. Any time his Pet moved, his cock would pull on his nipples, enticing him to move more. His Pet jerked slightly then settled submissively to wait for Jim's pleasure.

Continuing his perusal, Jim enjoyed the look of the black leather thigh bands and leather ankle cuffs that were tethered to the bed by two straps. There was enough leeway here to allow his Pet to move a little but still left him attached to the bed, bound just the way Jim wanted him.

His Pet trusted him enough to submit completely, allowing Jim the freedom to use him in any way Jim desired. Jim loved to control him like this on occasion. Blair was in control at other times, at home, at work, but here it was his territory and he reigned.

"I love you," Jim whispered out loud.

He pressed a switch on the small control unit he held in his hand. The large vibrator inserted up his Pet's ass hummed to life. Blair's hips bucked, which caused the cock to pull on the leather tether. He moaned into his gag.

"Like that, Pet?"

Blair squirmed helplessly. Jim had the vibrator tickling his prostrate and his Pet's movements were keeping the sensation going. His Pet was literally fucking himself.

Jim moved the setting further up as Blair shook from his own sensory assault.

Moving to kneel by the bed, Jim ran his hand over Blair's abdomen stroking it as he writhed. He leaned to kiss along the collar bone, licking at the sweat that was there.

Blair moaned.

"What, Pet? Need more? Less? Want to come? I can imagine what it feels like to be held back, unable to come without my permission. You look so beautiful like this, my Pet."

He moved the setting on the vibrator up again until his Pet howled. No longer simply rocking in motion, his Pet was shaking with desperate need.

Jim stood and let his robe drop to the floor. He reached for the upper collar on his Pet's cock and took it off. A few quick steps over to the side table and Jim poured a dollop of cool massage oil into the palm of his hand. Moving back to the bed, he smoothed the oil on his Pet's cock and began jacking him. Mindlessly, eagerly, his Pet rocked up into Jim's grip, down onto the vibrator and up again.

"That's right, Pet, fuck yourself for me," Jim encouraged, his own cock throbbing at the sight. He removed his hands and watched as his Pet groaned and thrashed from side to side trying to find a way to come.

Jim removed the dildo that he was using to open his own ass. He climbed onto the bed to straddle his Pet's body and sank down onto the engorged cock.

Blair howled into his gag and thrust upwards.

Jim braced himself and held steady, giving his Pet room to move, letting him do the work. Jim reached with one hand to unclamp one, then the other nipple. He leaned down to suck on one abused tit, then the other, licking and nipping at it. He could almost make out Blair's mumblings. His Pet was almost there.

Jim shifted lower, changing the angle to let his Pet scrape his prostrate. Jim threw back his head and groaned with pleasure. Blair was really giving him a run. "That's it. Fuck me, make me come," he demanded roughly. "Make your Master happy."

His Pet responded to Jim's order and struggled to get better leverage to thrust faster. Jim sat up and ground his ass into Blair's groin as he felt the stirrings of his climax. He grabbed his cock and stroked it furiously.

"Yes," he screamed as he came over his Pet's hairy chest.

Gasping as he recovered from his own climax, Jim heard the distress in his Pet's muffled whimpers and frenzied movements. Climbing unsteadily off his Pet, he reached for the cock ring then the harness. Blair howled as his cock spurted into the air. Every muscle in his body tensed and Jim couldn't tell if it was more pleasure or pain as Blair came. Blair had never looked more beautiful to him.

Jim stopped the vibrator as soon as it looked like his Pet was done. Blair collapsed and lay there silently. He'd passed out from the force of his orgasm.

Tired and happily sated, Jim took the time to enjoy the sight of his sweat-covered Pet, who was now also liberally smeared with their combined seed. Inhaling once more, Jim smiled as he registered all the smells he loved, leather, sweat, and their own scents.


End file.
